


shivers.

by ophelias_ink



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelias_ink/pseuds/ophelias_ink
Summary: Party Poison & Kobra Kid spend their first night out in the desert.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	shivers.

They hadn’t expected the desert to be so cold. 

And maybe they should have. It wasn’t like the city was particularly hot when the sun came down, but everything about the desert seemed to make it so much  _ hotter. _ Like the beating down of the sun would never stop. Like it would always be warmer than the greyish-cold that BLI pushed down their throats. 

Maybe it was that. The withdrawals. Their hands had been shaking too much to fix that stupid radio that J-  _ No. _ Kobra Kid continued to mess with. The poor kid was trembling like a leaf, and guilt settled heavily into their stomach as they watched their brother continue to try and fix it. 

“Jules-”    
  
“No,” They had to cut them off there. It was hard to adjust, but in order to stay safe out there, they needed to abandon the names given to them by the city. Kobra sighed, turning his gaze away to roll his eyes under the assumption that they wouldn’t notice. They pretended not to. 

_ “Party Poison _ ,” Kobra corrected. “I think I got it, actually,” There was a hint of nervousness in his voice. Party knew that he always hated being wrong. They perked up a little, gently taking the radio and placing the batteries back inside before clicking it on. They felt Kobra take a breath, nervous, until it started to buzz - static, but it was a sign of life that didn’t exist before. 

Kobra pressed closer to Party’s side - and without thinking about it, Party opened up their jacket. It was too big for them anyways, leaving ample space for Kobra to cuddle up beside them while they messed with the dials until finally  _ something _ rang through. 

“Quiet is the night. 

Leave the bags empty.

And hold your gun tight. 

Make your mark. 

Clutch to your hope. 

The ‘Crows can’t see you in the dark.” 

The voice was small - nervous, even. If Party had to guess, they weren’t much older than themself. 

“Does that mean we’re safe here, Jules?” 

This time, Party didn’t correct him. It was one word. One name. And they were all alone. Curled into the space between two boulders. It wasn’t the most comfortable space in the world to sleep, but they likely wouldn’t have a comfortable space for a long time. It was going to be the first night of many rough ones.    
  
But fuck, they were glad they were out of the city.    
  
Party tightened their arms around him. He was still shaking as his fingers curled into the thin fabric of Party’s shirt. Party knew neither of them would sleep that night. They also knew neither of them would admit it. 

“Yeah,” Party finally answered. They pulled their brother in closer, their nose pressing against his crown. It was too fucking cold out here. First thing in the morning, they’d have to go and find them some blankets. And some food. Too afraid to start a fire, the best they could provide was body heat and the rocks which blocked the wind. It wasn’t enough. Party wanted to do better. 

The voice on the radio read out another poem - of death and tragedy and the Witch. Party watched Kobra’s face, and the way he stared intently at the radio, as though he could somehow communicate to the voice that he was listening. That the two of them were out there, that they had escaped, and that they were going to take Better Living Industries down if it was the last thing they did. 

At least, that was what Party had in mind. 

Try as they might, they weren’t a perfect mind reader. And as much as they liked to think they could predict exactly what Kobra was thinking - the expression on his face was a new one. Party wasn’t fully certain what to make of it.    
  
Kobra shifted after a couple minutes, all but climbing into his siblings lap as he continued to shake. Party made no complaints, hugging him tighter to their chest. 

“You can sleep,” Party murmured - barely even speaking over the radio. Music had started playing by then. “It’s okay. We’re okay out here, Kobra,” 

He nodded, just the slightest bit. And Party watched as his eyes fell shut. His face tucked against Party’s chest. They watched as he fell still (save for the shakes) - pretending to be asleep. 

Party pretended not to notice. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

When morning came, a new voice spoke out over the radio. 

“Good morning, children. The sun is shining. The ‘Crows are singing. And you’ve got to keep yourself alive. So get up, and get moving. You’re only easier to catch if you stay in one place too long. So brighten up and keep it together. Coming up, Mad Gear and the Missile Kid,” 

Kobra sat up too quickly. He hadn’t slept all night, and that much made it clear. Still, he yawned and stretched and rubbed his eyes and played the part. 

“Where are we goin’ next?” He asked. 

Party shrugged. “I dunno yet,” They glanced around. “West, maybe?” 

Kobra nodded, picking up the radio and tucking it under his arm. The shaking had started to go down. Maybe he had just been cold. “West sounds good,” 

Party checked under the rocks one more time - making sure they didn’t leave a trace behind - before taking that first step forward, heading out towards the horizon. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first dip into Killjoys fic, and I hope to write more some day! Sorry about the shitty poem.


End file.
